


Chaos and Light

by too_beauty



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_beauty/pseuds/too_beauty
Summary: Zeus and his two most loved creations ...





	Chaos and Light

TITLE: “Chaos and Light.”

PAIRING: Alexander and Hephaestion (implied)

RATING: PG                  

CATEGORY: Supernatural.

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended, everything is the product of my imagination, but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed god.

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

* * *

 

 

In the beginning, there was chaos. Eris governed under her tyrannical hand, destroying everything that was still good and nice. She had a dark soul and she enjoyed ruining things and people’s lives.

 

However, when the whole known world was totally in ruins and people were afraid, hopeless and totally alone, father Zeus, in his immense goodness, decided that men, in spite of having treated the gods so badly by trying to become like them, deserved a second chance.

 

He thought for many days the best way to do that; he did not only want to give them that second chance but also the possibility of recovering all the good things that they had had and lost.

 

Time went by and he finally decided that everything had to start from the very beginning; however, there would not be any kind of destruction, simple creation and sharing.

 

Feeling happy and totally convinced that that was what humankind needed, he created “the golden light”, the power of Life and Good, and stored it in the soul of a newly-born boy.

 

He was a prince, the son of a brave Macedonian warrior King and a strong-willed queen whose only dream in her world was to see his son succeed in everything he did.

 

His birth was announced to the world with fire and loud cries and everyone in the baby’s presence could immediately see that he was not a common baby, that he was not one more prince, that he had been born to be great.

 

Time showed that it was right; his mismatched eyes showed his future ruling over two different kingdoms; his strong body showed his strength in and outside the battlefield; his quick mind showed a tactic spirit and an iron will and his good heart showed mercy and kindness.

 

Everyone expected this project to fail but it did not, Zeus had chosen well and he felt happy with his own creation.

 

As that small light would surely become a strong flame, Zeus realised that a light as powerful as that couldn’t be alone; he really needed someone by his side for those moments when it was necessary a dear presence to share not only his worries but also his successes. So the god created a new light, steady, cool and silver, and it was kept in the heart of another baby boy, who would be the golden light’s eternal companion.

 

Zeus’s newly-born sons were able to stop the reigning of chaos and fear on earth.

 

The golden light conquered different peoples and exotic lands with his quick mind and gentle heart; always supported by his steady and calm silver companion, the only one that could control his powerful energy.

 

The golden light felt the need to share his knowledge so he created cities and places where people could learn and grow, not only in peace but also in knowledge and the silver light supported him with his wise pieces of advice and some few denials.

 

The golden light suffered many drawbacks, severe injuries and some betrayals; fortunately, he could always count on his silvery and loving friend, who was the only one who always saw for his stability, not only of his mind but also of his heart.

 

Chaos was erased from the face of the earth forever with the reign of those two lights and Zeus saw that everything was calm and good and he simply smiled proudly.

 

 


End file.
